Dalton: Chapter 19 Fan Story
by castielsgrace
Summary: A Fan Story of C Coulter's "Dalton". I wrote this before chapter 19 was released and didn't get the chance to type it until today.


**This contains spoiler's to C Coulter's Fan Fiction Dalton. You won't really understand unless you've read up to chapter 18 of her fanfiction. **

_This Fan Story of C Coulter's Fan Fiction "Dalton" was written before chapter 19 was uploaded. In fact, I was in the middle of writing this when I saw that chapter 19 had been uploaded. Which kind of ruined the point of me writting this, since it's just a "Oh, this is something I think could happen in the next chapter." but I'm going to put it up anyway because I kind of like how it turned out._

_Sorry about the really short sections. They looked a lot longer on paper. And it's not very long, either. _

_But oh well. I hope you enjoy it. And **please go read the original fanfiction here: **_.net/s/6515261/1/Dalton _**because C Coulter deserves all the credit for her amazing characters. **_

_I don't own Dalton or Glee. :)_

_

* * *

_

Kurt walked out of the Warblers Hall, just after finishing his awkward duet with Logan. He headed to the main hall, hoping that Blaine would be there. When he entered, however, he saw that Han and Dwight were standing in the middle of a large group of students. They both had mixed expressions of pain, worry and sympathy. Kurt walked forward, just about to ask Han what he was doing outside, when Han's head snapped up. The rest of the students turned, looking at Kurt with the same sympathetic looks. He raised an eyebrow delicately, but the students just parted in a line, giving Kurt a clear look at the Warbler that was on his knees, his face in his hands. Realization struck Kurt and he dropped his bag, running to the middle of the circle shouting out Blaine's name as he dropped down beside him.

* * *

Blaine looked up at the sound of Kurt's gentle voice, straining to see him through his tear filled eyes. "...Kurt?"

"Oh, Blaine," He heard Kurt whisper as the boy pulled him close. Blaine clung to Kurt, sobbing into his shoulder not caring who saw. He needed to cry, he wanted to cry. He wanted to cling to Kurt, to be with him, but most of all he wanted his little brother to be alive. Blaine knew that there was no proof to support either cause. For all Blaine knew Shane was perfectly safe and just stuck in the middle of nowhere. But he could also be...

Well, he could also be dead. There was no avoiding that fact, and it pressed on Blaine, stabbing his heart with each breath he took. He buried his head deeper into Kurt's shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut as the boy gently rocked them. He heard the whispers of his fellow classmates as they stood around the pair. Everyone seemed to crowd when they saw Blaine fall to the floor. He knew it was expected, seeing as it's quite strange to collapse in the corridors. Blaine was glad that no one tried to ask him questions, glad they respected his privacy. He was also so thankful Kurt showed up. Kurt, the boy he loved, was there to comfort him and that was all he needed to know that he was inevitably be okay at some point, and until that point he would have Kurt.

"What happened?" Kurt looked at Han and Dwight as he held Blaine, who was shaking.

"I found something on the web," Han said quietly, "and it said that a group of mountain climbers went missing after a rockslide and amongst them was—"

"—Shane." Kurt whispered, shocked. Han nodded grimly and Kurt held Blaine tighter, his hands now shaking as well. "Does... does Reed know?"Kurt's voice cracked when he said Reed's name, knowing how hurt he'd be.

"No," Dwight responded, clearly confused.

"You need to go tell him."

Dwight looked at Kurt again, clearly confused.

"I'll go," Han said before Dwight could get up. He stopped at the door, turning back to Kurt and Blaine. "I'll watch for any news. My computers will be on high alert and I'll find you as soon as I get any sort of news."

* * *

After much effort from Wes, David and a few other Warblers, Kurt managed to get Blaine onto a couch. Since Blaine seemed to be unable to let go of Kurt, this was quite an awkward and hard task to accomplish. Dwight looked warily at Kurt and Blaine, clearly sympathetic of what Blaine had to go through, but he also seemed to think Blaine was possessed, or cursed or whatever.

Kurt simply sat, holding Blaine tightly. He knew exactly what the boy in his arms was going through. Knowing just how he felt during that moment, knowing how hard it was to know that your loved one could be either dead or alive. Kurt had gone through the same thing with his father when he had the heart attack not too long ago. It was because of this Kurt didn't try to push Blaine to talk about it light Dwight and Han did. He knew that you need time to just sit and weep like a child, and Kurt knew that when he was ready, Blaine would talk to him, but not until he was ready. Holding Blaine, Kurt had time to think some things over. Like Logan. He hated that while his boyfriend sat weeping in his arms he was forced to think about Logan. But it just made him realize how much he loved Blaine, how even though Logan was great in his own way, Kurt would never be able to love him. As he thought about this, Kurt realized it probably wasn't a good idea to do a duet with Logan, and doing so was probably just leading him on, but he looked like he was trying so hard. He says he feels so much when Kurt is around, but how can he stay around Logan when he knows what happened between him and Blaine. Kurt sighed quietly, hoping Blaine and Dwight wouldn't notice. Everything was going so well not half an hour ago, why did this have to happen?

After a while the students began clearing out, probably going off to talk to the few students that hadn't heard about Blaine's breakdown, though nobody was actually told what caused it. Kurt hoped wild rumours wouldn't start.

"Hey, Dwight?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them all and making Dwight jump. He gave a Kurt a look as if to say 'go on.' "Could you go check on Reed? Make sure he's alright for me?"

Dwight nodded and got up awkwardly, each small sound magnified by ten times throughout the room. Kurt knew that Dwight wanted to leave, and had for some time, but he also knew that he didn't want to be impolite and leave them alone. Kurt figured that, since he wanted someone to go check up on Reed, he could let Dwight leave. And by the look on the Windsor's face, he was grateful.

* * *

As soon as he was a safe distance from the sobbing Blaine, Dwight sighed in aspiration. He felt so run down and tired from all the trouble that had come up. Looking at his watch he realized a mere fifteen minutes had passed since him and Han has come running for Blaine. How could so much happen in just fifteen minutes? Blaine went from happy, in love, finally enjoying himself to miserable. For a while Dwight thought maybe something had possessed him, but he realized that Blaine might've lost his brother. He was allowed to grieve. Dwight was afraid that Windsor just wouldn't be the same until Shane was found... dead or alive.

Dwight was moving quickly towards the Windsor dorm, and as he passed the Warbler Hall he caught a glimpse of Logan and Derek. Dwight quickly ducked behind the door, listening in on their conversation.

"What are you doing, man?" Dwight heard Derek ask Logan. He sounded furious.

"Look. I know, but Kurt. Kurt makes me _feel _something! And Medel was hacking on me to sing better, what was I supposed to do? Singing with Kurt, I felt a bit more like... me. And he seemed fine with it!"

"He wasn't. Can you image how bad he must be feeling right now? If he hadn't have stopped to sing with you, then he would've made it to Blaine before Han and Dwight."

"Wait, what?" Logan asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You seriously didn't hear? Logan, Blaine's brother is missing. He could be dead." Dwight heard Logan gasp, and decided it was time to leave. Dwight continued to walk past, almost running to the Windsor dorm.

* * *

What he saw when he reached the common room made him want to turn around and run right back out. On one of the couches were the twins, and squished between them was Reed, who was sobbing just as Blaine was. David and Wes were also seated in the room with a couple awkward looking Warblers.

Looking at the twins, Dwight realized that they looked older than usual. Instead of their carefree and childlike faces, they looked grim and distant. Each was mindlessly rocking Reed, but there was no life in their eyes. The whole room felt cold despite the roaring fire. Wes looked up at Dwight, his face pale. He motioned for him to come into the room, so he walked over and sat on the edge of the couch farthest from the sobbing Reed.

"Is Han...?" He whispered as quietly as he could.

David nodded, "Yeah, looking for any signs that..." They all went quiet, no one willing to mutter what each was thinking.

* * *

"Kurt?" Kurt jumped at the sound of Blaine's voice, the first time he had spoken since Kurt had pulled him into his arms. Blaine looked up slightly and Kurt saw the full effect of the news on his face. Blaine's normally bright eyes showed no color, and he looked pale and weak and horribly vulnerable. For some reason Blaine couldn't look him in the eye.

"Yes?" Kurt spoke quietly, but their voices echoed through the empty room.

"What if he's—"

"—don't think about that, Blaine." Kurt interrupted, knowing exactly what Blaine was about to ask since he asked himself the same question when Burt was in the hospital.

"What the hell am I supposed to think about Kurt?" Kurt flinched letting go of Blaine immediately.

Blaine stood up, wiping his eyes angrily as he looked down at Kurt. Kurt looked absolutely frightened and at any other time Blaine would feel horrible and beg for Kurt's forgiveness, but not now. Right now all he felt was anger, and Kurt was the only person there to lash out at.

"My brother could be **dead**, Kurt. _**Dead**_. And you're saying _not to think about it?_ I thought you, of all people, would know how I felt right now. But I guess I was wrong!" Blaine screamed, the full extent of his anger being forced onto Kurt who was cowering against the couch and appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"You know what?" He said suddenly, "I'm leaving. Why don't you just go comfort _Reed _or something?" The tears were running freely down Kurt's cheeks, but Blaine just turned away and stormed out of the room, leaving Kurt where he was.

* * *

It took Kurt at least half an hour to compose himself, and he wiped his eyes angrily as he walked back to Windsor. As he walked through the doors he hoped that the signs of his tears had faded. Looking into the Windsor common room, he saw the twins and Reed on the couch. He was about to check the room for signs of Blaine, but when he saw the red around Reed's eyes and the tears running down his face everything else was forgotten, and everyone else in the room seemingly disappeared.

"Oh, Reed!" Kurt exclaimed quietly, running over to the young boy on the couch. Evan got up and Kurt took his spot immediately, placing an arm around his shoulders. Reed turned into him, a new flow of tears starting. Kurt saw Blaine now, sitting on the couch to the left of the one they were on. Blaine was staring at them both, looking even more furious then he was before. Kurt quickly averted his gaze.

"Kurt," Kurt looked down at Reed, "what... what if Shane... what if Shane is—"

"—I know. I know exactly what you're thinking. And it's so hard not to think about," Kurt looked briefly at Blaine, "but I've been here before. My father he... well he had a heart attack not too long ago." Kurt pushed back the tears that threatened to fall at the memory, "And I've discovered the more that you think about the 'what if's', the harder it is on you."

Kurt saw Blaine tense and could feel his mood lighten.

"C'mon," Kurt whispered to Reed. "You need to sleep."

The twins walked back over to the couch, each grabbing one of Reed's elbows, lifting him gently from the couch, supporting him as they lead him to the stairs. Kurt turned to the other boys in the room. "You all need to sleep." Kurt pointedly avoided Blaine's gaze, "Trust me."

He watched as one by one they all left, whispering 'goodnight's' and 'I hope everything turns out's' to Blaine. Soon enough it was just Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt—"

"—I know. You're sorry. You're brothers lost. You didn't know what you were doing. And I understand Blaine, I honestly do, but I'm just not ready to forgive you yet."

Kurt walked out of the room, trying to hold his head high.

"Alice—`` Kurt jumped when one of the twins approached him on the staircase.

"—about Blaine," the other chimed in.

"Look, guys. I know. I know it's because of all this that he snapped, and I _know_ that finding out your brother could be, er," Kurt swallowed nervously, "dead... it would be so painful, but you didn't hear him yell at me I..." Kurt paused, closing his eyes painfully. "I thought he was going to hit me."

* * *

Blaine closed his eyes painfully, sliding down the wall to his left. i_I would never hit you, Kurt. Ever. I'm so sorry, so very sorry that you'd ever feel like I would._/i Blaine thought, angry at himself. How could he ever let himself make Kurt feel like this? It was the exact opposite of what he wanted. How is it he could manage to lose two people he loved so much within an hour of each other? He just didn't understand.

"Blaine?" Blaine's head snapped up upon hearing Reed's voice.

"Reed? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Blaine, what happened between you and Kurt?"

Blaine placed his face in his hands. "I screwed up. Big time." He looked back up at Reed, who instead of looking angry just looked sad. "He told me not to think about Shane being... Well, he told me not to think about it as well, and I just snapped. I knew that I'd regret what I was about to do, too, but the anger... it just took over me. Reed, he thought I was going to hit him!"

"Blaine, you need to make up with him, somehow. You need him right now, and he needs you. You're both going to be worse off if you're apart."

"But how do I make up with him? He told me he wasn't ready to forgive me."

"Surprise him with something. Just tell me where you need him and I'll get him there."

* * *

"Hey, Kurt?" Reed asked into the darkness. He had been listening to Kurt cry silently for half an hour.

"Er, yes?"

"Could you go get me a glass of water?"

"Of course."

Reed listened as Kurt got out of bed. He looked t the illuminated numbers of the digital clock on his bedside table, they read 11:19 pm. Kurt was due in one minute.

"I'll be right back, Reed."

* * *

"Alice!" The twins' watched Kurt jump and fly around, glaring at them both. They each grabbed one of his elbows.

"Hey... Hey, what are you doing?"

"You'll have to wait and see, Alice," Evan chimed.

"Patience is key!" Ethan added.

* * *

Blaine paced the room nervously. He looked at his watch. It was 11:22. What if the twins decided that what he did deserved losing Kurt? What would he do then?

"Where on earth are you two taking me?" Blaine heard Kurt's gentle voice, with a tone of aggravation, clear as day coming from the hallway. Blaine froze and contemplated fleeing. It was his sheer love for the young Warbler that planted his feet in place.

* * *

"Hey, what are you— hey!"Kurt was pushed through a set of doors that were then yanked shut. He tried to pull the doors open, but the twins were holding them tightly closed.

"The White Rabbit has something for you, Alice!" They said in unison.

Kurt wiped around to see Blaine standing in the middle of the room, guitar in hand.

"I'm sorry for making the twins drag you here, and I know you're not ready to forgive me yet, but Kurt I need you to listen. Please."

Kurt nodded slowly. Blaine pulled his guitar strap over his shoulder and got in place to play. He gave Kurt one last sad look before strumming. Kurt recognized the tune almost instantly as it was the same song he sang to his father in the hospital. His eyes widened slightly.

_Yeah I'll tell you something, _

_I think you'll understand._

_When I say that something,_

_I wanna hold your hand, _

_I wanna hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand._

Kurt listened intently to the sound of Blaine's voice as it rung through the air. He couldn't help but think just how wonderfully his voice complimented the song.

_So please say to me,_

_You'll let me be your man._

_And please say to me, _

_You'll let me hold your hand. _

_Now let me hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your wand. _

In spite of himself, Kurt stepped closer to Blaine, not more than five inches away from him now, Blaine staring deeply into Kurt's as he put all his emotion into the next verse of the song.

_And when I touch you, _

_I feel happy inside. _

_It's such a feeling that my love,_

_I can't hide,_

_I can't hide!_

_Yeah you got that something, _

_I think you'll understand._

_When I feel that something._

_I wanna hold your hand. _

_I wanna hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand._

_I wanna hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand._

Blaine held the last note, his voice strong until the last second. He removed the guitar strap from his shoulders and placed the guitar in its stand to his right. Kurt continued to look at Blaine, having forgiven him within the first verse of the song.

"Was that for Shane?"Kurt asked.

Blaine stepped forward so the two Windsor boys were no more than an inch apart. "Partially," he responded. Blaine lifted his hand, gently touching Kurt's cheek, causing the young boy to flush a deep red. "But it was mostly for you." Kurt dropped his eyes. Blaine was making it impossible for Kurt to stay mad.

"Hey," Blaine said, moving his hand under Kurt's chin, lifting it gently. "I really am sorry for snapping at you. And Kurt, I would never hit you, I love you too much." Blaine moved closer yet so his forehead rested against Kurt's. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and moved to kiss him, but shook his head instead, letting go of Kurt and stepping back.

* * *

Blaine stepped away from the boy in front of him. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but wasn't sure how Kurt felt about him at that moment.

"Blaine," He heard Kurt whisper, and then Kurt was in his arms again. Kurt had his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck. With just a slight hesitation Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, squeezing him tightly.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt said after a minute. Pulling back slightly to look him in the eye, Blaine asked, "Yes?"

"You can kiss me now." And Blaine did just that. Gently cupping Kurt's face in his hands, he pressed his lips against Kurt's softly.

* * *

"Well at least that worked out," Evan said to his twin, Wes, David, Dwight and Reed as they sat outside the door.

"At least now Blaine won't have to deal with losing Kurt on top of..." Ethan let the sentence drop, and everything went quiet. Reed let out a sad sigh and looked down again. Ethan and Evan each put an arm around Reed, which seemed to be quite an awkward task, and guided him quietly back down the corridor and to his room.

* * *

"Do you think he's okay?" Wes asked, "Shane, I mean." He looked at David who was the only other one still outside the door of the room Kurt and Blaine resided in.

"I sure hope so, Man. It'll just kill those three if he's not. And Shane... Shane was such a good kid. He better be alright."

"I'm goin' to bed. I just can't think about all this right now." Wes stood up, brushing off his jeans.

"Yeah, I think I'll turn in too." They both glanced back at the door, each saying a silent prayer for Shane.

* * *

"Blaine," Kurt said sleepily. Blaine sat on one of the comfortable couches in the room, Kurt's head resting against his shoulder. "I really think we should go to bed now. I was serious when I said you needed to sleep." Blaine nodded solemnly. He wasn't getting any sleep that night, left alone to think about Shane.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asked. He wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Yes?"

"Could I, er, spend the night in your room? I know how hard it is to be alone. I thought that maybe if I'm there it'll be a bit easier on you. But I could just be—"

"—Kurt." Blaine interrupted with a small laugh. "I would really like that."


End file.
